Mine
by msheathermagick
Summary: All Gabriella has ever known is heartbreak and is convinced that Love Never Lasts.. But then she met Troy Bolton and he changed the way she think of love for the rest of her life...


**_Alright so i wanted to put out a one-shot; its a Troyella based on the song Mine by Taylor Swift and i hope you like it :)_**

* * *

All my life I'd told myself that love was a waste of time and that it would never last. I'd watch the people around me fall in love and get their hearts broken. I'd watch them sit around crying their eyes out wondering what went wrong.

I'd always make me wonder why anyone would waste their time falling in love, I mean we all know it never works out in the end… At least that's what I used to think before I met Troy

I remember the first time I met Troy. I was just starting early college courses at the local college and I decided to stop at the local café to grab something to eat before class started. I walked in and sat down at a table and looked through the menu deciding what to order when he came to my table.

The first thing I saw of him was his nametag with the name Troy on it, his name. I'd never met a Troy before that was all I could think, or that was all I could think until I looked at him.

The moment I looked up at him I couldn't help but smile looking into his bright blue eyes. I'd never seen him before, so I knew he must be new to town since I knew pretty much everyone that lived there since I'd lived there my whole life. He gave me this smile as he asked for my order that just made my heart melt.

After he brought my food to me I ate it quickly and looked up at the clock realizing I had class in 15 minutes. I didn't see him in sight and I had to go so I took some money out of my purse to pay for the meal. I then went to grab my bag off the back of my chair but apparently it didn't want to let go as it stayed stuck to the chair and I went flying forward.

I waited to fall onto the ground but I never made it there as I felt a pair of strong arms around me and I looked up seeing that Troy had caught me. I was in awe and I'm pretty sure my face was bright red of embarrassment but I quickly snapped out of it realizing I had to go. So I mumbled something to him like "sorry I'm such a klutz but thanks for catching me" and ran off to my car to get to class on time.

I got to class on time and my next two after and I was walking into my last class of the day when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that that someone was Troy. I felt my face turn red with embarrassment all over again. I just tried to avoid eye contact with him and act like it didn't happen but looks like he had different ideas..

"you really meant it when you said you were a klutz didn't you?" Troy said to me with a slight chuckle

"Uh I guess" I mumbled off to him, I was too embarrassed to think of anything witty to say back to him.

"Look, why don't I walk you to your seat to make sure that nothing happens to you" He says genuinely seeing that I was obviously embarrassed with what had happened in front of him.

"Yeah that'd be nice" I said with a smile towards him.

He then walked me to my seat and looked down towards the seat next to mine

"So um would you mind if I sat next to you" He said shyly to me

"I'd wouldn't mind at all" I replied to him and he sat down in the seat next to mine.

We sat there a few moments in silence because I really don't think either of us knew what to say, but right as Troy was about to say something the professor came in to start class so he didn't get a chance to say what he wanted to.

Class went on as class usually did the teacher talked and we took notes on what the teacher was talking about. But while I was taking notes I would every so often steal a glance over at Troy, being careful so that he didn't see me looking at him

After class was over I started to pack my stuff up and went to leave but Troy stopped me.

"So I know this is gonna sound crazy since we barely know each other but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out later so we could maybe get to know each other a little better" He said to me with hope in his voice.

I bit my lip thinking a moment before nodding my head

"Yeah that sounds fine" I said softly to him with a small smile. I could see his eyes brighten as I said yes

"Great, why don't you meet me at the café and we head out after my shift at 7" He said to me

"Alright I'll see you at 7 then Troy..." I said to him and he got this weird, confused look on his face

"How do you know my name, and I have no idea what yours is?" He said to me and it hit me that he'd never actually told me his name and that I had just read it off his nametag earlier.

"Oh um I read it off your name-tag when you were at the café earlier" I said trying to shrug it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh ok, I was starting to think you might be a stalker or something there for a minute but I guess not" He said joking, trying to lighten the mood. "So are you going to tell me your name or are you gonna keep me guessing" He said looking into my eyes

I just grabbed my stuff and went to walk away but before I left the room I turned around seeing the confused look on his face and I just giggled softly

"Gabriella" I said to him and then turned around and walked out the door leaving him behind me.

It was now 7:15 and I was waiting for him to get off his shift at the café but he seemed to be running late. Just as I was about to get up go to the bathroom when who should I bump into but Troy. I felt the redness coming to my face all over again

"I really hope you weren't thinking about leaving without me Gabriella" He said with a half-smile, half smirk on his face, like he was proud that he'd figured out what my name was despite the fact that I'd told him earlier.

"Actually I was gonna go to the bathroom since someone was running late, but if you're gonna act like this then maybe I will" I said with a small smirk of my own on his face

"Oh no, you're not" He said and then suddenly picked me up throwing my over his shoulder causing me to scream from unexpectance of what he had just done and he just laughed holding me over his shoulder carrying me out of the café. Once we got out of the café and walked a few feet he stopped. "So can I trust you to not run away if I put you down?"

"Put me down and I guess you'll have to see" I said to him and he then reluctantly put me down obviously hoping I wouldn't leave. I laughed softly to myself as I pretended to leave but turned back around towards him with a smile on my face and I saw a smile appear on his face as well.

We ended up taking a walk around town talking getting to know each other. He told me about how he left the small town he lived in all his life and just decided one day he was tired of the super small town and wanted to go somewhere to start an essentially new life.

I told him that I'd lived here my whole life and I honestly couldn't imagine living anywhere else. I mean I'd like to travel at some point but I could never see calling anywhere else home.

After our walk we made our way to the lake and we sat down on the park bench that over looked the lake so we could watch the sunset. During the sunset he looked at me.

"So Gabriella..." He asked with a slight nervousness to his voice. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I just shook my head

"Nope"

"Why not? I'm sure you must have a bunch of guys just lining up to be with you" He asked me curiously

"It's not that I don't have guys that want to be with me it's more that I don't want to be with them" I replied to him honestly

"What's wrong with them that you don't want to be with them?" He asked me

"I just I guess I'm scared to fall in love. My parent's got divorced after being married for 16 years. My dad just decided one day that he didn't want to be in my mother and I am life anymore and she came home one day and found the divorce papers on the table. I never saw it coming, they just seemed so happy and in love and it just makes me think that if they can't last then no relationship I'll ever have will last either. To me love doesn't last and I don't see the point being in a relationship if we both know that were gonna break up eventually" I said to him honestly

He looked at me with a look that no guy has given me before a look of well understanding.  
"I'm sorry about your parents Gabriella and I understand why you're afraid of falling in love with someone but you have to know that just because your parents don't want to be with each other anymore doesn't mean the same thing will happen to you if you fall in love and get married someday. I mean yeah a lot of relationships fail but there are still plenty out there that haven't. I'm not trying to change your mind I just I hope you can realize that you shouldn't give up on love so easily. I guess I'm saying don't be afraid to fall in love because you could really be missing out on something amazing if you don't give it a real chance"

As I'm listening to the words he's telling me it slowly sinks into me that he might be right. Maybe love could be worth a shot; then again it could just end up blowing up in my face. But I guess I'll never know if I don't try.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I said looking into his bright blue eyes feeling my heart start to speed up. I then looked out at the sky seeing the sun begin to set.

"Look the sun is setting" He said to me and me not quite sure how it happened but within a minute his arm was around me and my head was leaning on his shoulder as we watched the sunset together.

I think I can honestly say in that moment I've never felt so comfortable, like I belonged with someone in my entire life. It was like just being around Troy for that short period of time made a different person a happier more confident person.

As the sunset was just about over I looked up at him staring deeply into his eyes and I did something out of my character. I leaned in and kissed him square on the lips with no hesitation. It was like something came over me and I couldn't help myself.

I could tell he was surprised at first but he got over it quickly as I found him kissing me back. While I was enjoying the kiss so many thoughts were going through my head. I barely knew this guy but yet I was kissing him like he had been my boyfriend for years.

After a few moments we both pulled away for air after the kiss took our breath away. We then looked up both realizing that as we had been kissing it was now dark out and the park had turned on the lights that were strung up around the lake so that people could see as they walked around the lake at night.

I then suddenly got up from where I was standing and stood in front of him.  
"Come on and show me why I shouldn't be afraid to fall in love" I then started to walk away from him hoping he would follow after me. I got a few feet away before I felt my heart start to sink as he hadn't come after me.

I started to slow down biting my lip starting to tear up. All I could think was that I was such an idiot for thinking that he might actually like me, or that we might even fall in love with each other.

I went to cross my arms feeling a chill come over me but I didn't get the chance to as I felt a pair of strong arms come around my waist from behind me and I felt the smile come back to my face. I then felt my heart start to flutter like a million butterflies were flying around my stomach. It was a feeling that well I really liked.

"You didn't really think I wasn't gonna come after you did you" He whispered into my ear and then turned me around so that we were facing each other and he must have seen the tears that had started to form in my eyes as his face went from a huge smile to a look of horror like he'd screwed up "oh god you did, shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I was just trying build up the moment not make you cry, ugh I'm such an idiot.."

I then cut him off putting my lips onto his kissing him before pulling away looking into his eyes  
"you're not an idiot okay? And you're here now and that's all that matters"

A few nights later they found themselves at Troy's apartment, laying on the couch with me leaning my head on Troy's shoulder and Troy with his arm around my shoulder and his other hand entwined with mine.

Tonight was just unbelievable. Troy had invited me over for dinner and we had some yummy Chinese food. He had some fortune cookies and he handed me one and told me to open it. I remember looking at him weirdly as he told me to but I did as he said and opened it and I couldn't believe what the fortune said inside "_**You will be asked a very important question in about a minute"**_

I remembering looking up at him with a confused look on my face but that didn't last long as he started to speak

"Gabriella look I know we've only known each other a few days but in the past few days I've realized one thing, that with the way I feel about you, I need to know if you'd consider being my girlfriend"

And what was my answer? Well let's just say that from now on I'll be calling him Troy Bolton, my boyfriend.

We were laying there on the couch and I looked up at him

"Can you believe it?"

"Can I believe what babe?"

"Can you believe that just a few days ago I was afraid to fall in love and now just 3 days later I have a boyfriend that I'm one billion percent sure that I'm falling for" I said to him looking into his eyes  
"I do believe it and I promise that you won't regret falling for me Ella"

"Ella?"

"Yes Ella, why you don't like it?"

"No I don't like it" I saw his face drop and I just rolled my eyes "I love it Troy"

It was now a year later and we were now engaged to be married. I still remember the day he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. We were at the lake were he first told me to not be afraid to fall in love.

He asked me "If I was still afraid of falling in love"

I just giggled shaking my head and said "I'm in love with you so no I'm not afraid of love anymore"

He then looked at me seriously and said "I really hope you mean that because I love you so much Ella. You mean everything to me and I can't imagine my life without you now. So I want to ask you…" He then takes a breath and gets down on one knee pulling a ring box out of his pocket and opening it in front of me.

I felt myself tearing up looking at him in front of me

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

All I could do was wrap my arms around him nodding my head and saying yes repeatedly.

While we were now engaged, we were still living in separate apartments while we looked for a bigger apartment that we could both live in. But though we may currently live in separate places I had a drawer of my things at his place so whenever I stayed over I had something to put on, though I tended to just where his clothes whenever I slept over because I loved the scent, his scent that I could smell on the clothes.

Troy knew pretty much everything about me for the most part. I mean we had no secrets since I'd told him my biggest secret about my Dad leaving when I was younger. Most people that I'd told about my dad just made me feel like crap and just seemed fake when they'd tell me they were sorry to hear about my dad.

But Troy, when I told him instead of telling me he was sorry he just pulled me in his arms and told me my dad was an idiot for leaving and missing out on his beautiful amazing daughter's life. Needless to say that put on smile on my face.

Though we were engaged I still had my little doubts in my head that we wouldn't break up like my parents did but he always reassures me saying that we won't end up like my parents and he would never let that happen because he loves me too much to ever let me go. I just hoped he really meant that.

Months later we're now married and well married life isn't as easy as I thought it would be. We're barely bringing in enough money to pay for the bills that are piling up and we have no solutions on how to make things better. I mean neither of us wants to give up college to get a full-time job but it seems like that might be what happens.

Everything was falling apart and the stress was starting to get to us. We were fighting more than we ever had before but we always got over it. But this fight at 2:30 a.m. was different.

"Troy, where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Where have I been? I just got out of work at the job that you made me get. The job that's paying for us to live here. Where did you think I was at Gabriella" He said obviously tired and annoyed that I was starting a fight with him at this hour.

"I don't know but I didn't think you'd be working till 2:30 in the morning Troy. So I'm sorry for being worried about why my husband wasn't home before midnight and just automatically thinking the worst"

"Like what Gabriella, did you think I was cheating on you" He said accusingly

"No…"

"Oh my god you did. I can't believe you think I was with someone else"

"I didn't, ok. I just I can't keep living like this. I need my husband Troy. I need you be around, I'm stressed out and I hate not having you here to make me feel better, I miss you, I miss us. I know I told you to get this job but maybe I shouldn't have…"

"Maybe you shouldn't have… Gabriella, you seriously cannot be telling me this after I have been working my ass off to please you and this lifestyle that you want…"

"This lifestyle I want, well sorry for wanting to live in a nice house with my husband. You know what Troy I'll make it easy for you. You don't have to please me anymore, do whatever the hell you want" I said to him raising my voice with tears coming to my eyes

"Ella, stop it. Look your right ok everything is falling apart and I don't know if we can fix it…"

That was all I needed to hear. He was gonna tell me that he wanted to separate. I couldn't stand there and hear it so I ran outside with hot tears streaming down my cheeks with you following behind me.

I then stopped, turning around and looking at him  
"Go ahead say it, break my heart and leave me alone" I told with bitterly as the tears kept falling.

I stood there waiting for him to say the words, telling me it was over and leaving just like my father had. It was like my worst nightmare was coming to life...

"Ella, I could never leave you alone ever. You're my wife and as far as I'm concerned you always will be. I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and how every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. And baby you are the best thing that has ever been mine and I don't want to lose you"

"I don't want to lose you either, I never thought after everything that happened with my parent's I'd be saying this but I've fallen in love and I can't imagine my life without love in it now. You made me believe in love and I can honestly say that you're the best thing that's ever been mine"

He then smiled and leaned in kissing me with an earth-shattering kiss that made me melt in his arms. After a few moments of kissing he pulled away and we looked into each other's eyes.

"We're gonna be ok you know that" He says to me and I smile remembering the news I had to tell him

"I do since we're gonna need to be ok for the baby" I said with a slight smile looking up at him and a look of shock appeared on his face

"You mean you're…" He said in shock

"Yeah... I'm pregnant Troy" I said with a smile on my face. "And as long as your mine everything will always be ok"

* * *

**_Alright so im not sure how i feel about it; Like i was excited to write it but it just didn't turn out as good as i thought it would..._**

**_So feel free to review and be honest about what you thought of it please :)_**

**_-Thanks for Reading!_**

**_-Heather_**

**_-Also depending on what everyone thinks i may do another chapter or two of this story because im not really sure if im happy with where it ended but let me know if i should write more.._**


End file.
